Cuando nos volvamos a ver
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Esperaré paciente, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 _ **Cuando nos volvamos a ver**_

* * *

— Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Natsu~ — sonreía la pequeña albina mientras se colgaba del cuello del pelirrosa que caminaba a su lado— Es muy lindo...

Pero el chico parecía no tener intención alguna de entablar conversación con ella, puesto que la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras seguía su camino. Ella infló los mofletes, haciéndole muecas para que le prestara atención, pero nada.

— Natsu~ —lo llamó por milésima vez, viendo únicamente como él en respuesta a todo lo que decía y hacía, pasaba de ella. — Natsu no me ignores...

De nada le servía. Todo intento era vilmente ignorado por el dragón Slayer de fuego. Sentía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar. Ella estaba enamorada de él, le dolía y mucho que la ignorase de esa forma. ¿Qué había hecho para que él se comportase de esa forma con ella? No lo sabía, de hecho no recordaba haber hecho algo para que el pelirrosa se molestase.

A cada paso que el chico daba su ceño se iba frunciendo levemente y sus labios se apretaban en una suave línea. Quizás su presencia lo molestase... De seguro era por eso, ya que había estado todo el tiempo siguiéndolo, de un lado a otro, colgándose de él y murmurándole cosas, haciéndole muecas y demás.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven ojiazul. Está bien, lo admitía, había sido molesta con él. Debía haberle dado su espacio y no tratar de acaparar su atención, pero es que... estaba algo celosa...

Natsu pasaba mucho tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo y, bueno, con ella no.

No había razón para ponerse celosa, ¿cierto? Pero no podía evitarlo, el verlo reír con Lucy le hacía sentir triste, estaba casi segura que había una especie de magnetismo entre ellos, de eso estaba segura.

Pero él le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, no de Lucy. Y eso la había hecho muy feliz... aunque esa felicidad no había durado mucho.

El dragón Slayer de fuego ahora pasaba casi nada de tiempo con ella, y desde que recordaba, había estado más tiempo con Lucy. La rubia lo escuchaba y consolaba, provocando que Lisanna sienta una punzada de celos y tristeza. ¿Por qué no le confiaba a ella sus problemas...? Se supone que para eso era su novia, ¿no? Par ayudarlo en lo que necesite... entonces ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

En el camino, Natsu se detuvo frente a una floristería. Estuvo echando un vistazo a las flores que ahí se exhibían, tomó un ramo grande de rosas blancas.

— "¿Serán para mí?" —se preguntaba la pequeña Strauss mientras lo veía pagar la cuenta y salir con el ramo.

Caminó a su lado, unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo.

— Natsu... —volvió a llamarlo, pero él no se detuvo, mucho menos se dio la vuelta. Al contrario, aceleró el paso y se alejó de ella.

Lisanna quería soltarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Corrió tras él, ya no podía más, necesitaba saber por qué Natsu la trataba de esa forma, por qué la ignoraba y pasaba de ella sin decir palabra alguna.

Natsu se dirigía hacia la casita que habían hecho con Lisanna, o mejor dicho que había hecho ella. Necesitaba llegar ahí con urgencia, así que aceleró más el paso, ignorando por completo la presencia de la chica que corría tras él gritando su nombre. Necesitaba llegar ahí, ya que en ese lugar estaba la mujer que amaba... lo estaba esperando y ya estaba retrasado.

Lisanna desistió de la carrera al saber el rumbo que había tomado, así que decidió detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de reanudar la marcha. Minutos después se encontraba corriendo nuevamente hacia su amado pelirrosa, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Natsu sufría pequeños espasmos debido al llanto. Al ver esto, la albina se apresuró más y lo abrazo por la espalda, empezando a sollozar con él.

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Lisanna? —articulaba el joven con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Natsu? —no entendía que era lo que le reprochaba, ella no había hecho nada malo.

— Por qué me dejaste... —las palabras apenas eran audibles debido a los sollozos de ambos. — Fue porque no pude protegerte... ¿cierto?

No entendía, realmente no entendía. Se incorporó lentamente, quería que le dijera lo que sea que le reproche viéndola a los ojos, pero en cuanto se levantó sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, seguida de una sensación de vértigo.

Natsu estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba, la suya.

— Ah... es cierto. Estoy muerta... —las lágrimas cayeron a raudales por sus mejillas y no tenían intención alguna de detenerse.

En ese momento recordaba, aquella misión... ella murió...

— Lo siento, Natsu... —como le hubiese gustado poder acunarlo entre sus brazos y darle todo el consuelo que necesitaba, pero no podía. Aunque... no estaba solo... Tenía a Lucy y a los demás miembros del gremio, todos sin duda lo ayudarían a reponerse de su muerte así como hacía años atrás.

Se arrodilló frente al joven pelirrosa y lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería verlo llorar nunca más, y estaba segura que pronto estaría mejor y sería él otra vez.

Por unos segundos Natsu sintió los brazos de su amada a su alrededor, sujetándolo con fuerza, pero solo fueron segundos. Cuando enfocó su vista al frente no había nada... nada aparte de la tumba de Lisanna y las flores que descansaban sobre esta.

— Cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a ver, Natsu...—podía asegurar que aquella había sido la voz de Lisanna.

— Esperaré con ansias ese momento... —dijo con una voz apagada y una sonrisa triste en el rostro, antes de irse de regreso al gremio.

* * *

Thanks for watching.


End file.
